


¡Because I Love Her

by CrossZMagma



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossZMagma/pseuds/CrossZMagma
Summary: Yolanda and Courtney weren't expecting to be caught by Yolanda's  Father kissing in her room, suddenly they found themselves having Dinner with the Family.Note: This is a StarCat Coming Out like any other, with the twist that they're coming out to the Montez Family, and not Courtney's.
Relationships: Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Kudos: 26





	¡Because I Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> Let's Begin with The typical Prompt with this of Coming out with Courtney's Parent but Spin it, let's see Yolanda's Parents finding out the Fact that they're dating.  
> Note: Firat Time Posting in AO3, sorry if somethings don't look well put together

Yolanda wasn't sure how she got here, how she and Courtney were now having dinner with the Latina's Parents, but a quick look at Courtney's face reminded her of what happened.

Some Hours Ago.  
Yolanda Montez was a Complicated Girl, a back story worth of a CW Show about School Drama, a beautiful Girlfriend, being a superhero by the name of Wildcat while your Girlfriend is also a Hero called Stargirl. She is a Complicated Girl and has a Complicated live.

She felt normal for once, as she finally got her second chance to be something more and all thanks to Courtney but her parents didn't seem to get that they were being a little too hard on her, she has already learned her lesson and being still grounded was a strong blow because she couldn't enjoy getting out without feeling fear her parents are gonna notice she's escaping at night to be a Hero and see her girlfriend.

But tonight, tonight Courtney was gonna come to her house instead because now that Courtney's parents know about them, a story for another day, they couldn't get actual privacy, so, they decided to start having their time alone at Yolanda's House.

So here they were now, cuddling in front of Courtney's Phone watching a Movie, both of them know that neither of them are paying attention to the Movie but to each other, so it wasn't a surprise when the Phone in Courtney's hand hit the bed and they started kissing enjoying their company after long days of some hand holding under the table and some quick hugs.

They Finally were side by side feeling loved by each other, in their little world where all the worries fly away, The JSA, ISA, Rick being revengeful, Beth never stopping talking and forgetting about the fact that The JSA is a secret, everything could disappear as they give in to each other. But good thing always come to an end, and that end arrived in the form of a Father going through the door without knocking.

"Yolanda, Din-" His voice cut suddenly when he realized the other girl abruptly separating from his daughter, his mind overflowing with a lot of questions "Yolanda"

"¿Yes, Dad?" Her voice a quiet whisper forced through her tries to regain the air her lungs needed.

"Dinner's ready, don't forget to bring your... Friend downstairs" He said with a hard look in his eyes, leaving the room, but he could still hear the last words spoken.

"Dammit" Said a voice that wasn't Yolanda's, and that little word brought a smile to his face for a millisecond before his face turned into a paint of anger.

Some minutes later, they were sitting for dinner at the table accompanied by Courtney Whitmore, she called herself.

"So, Courtney ¿Why exactly are you here tonight with us?" Asked Yolanda's Mother, watching her with a wary eye.

"I was here seeing Yolanda"

"Didn't know you called that seeing now days" Said her Father this time.

"Dad-" Started Yolanda bit was stopped by her Father's look.

"No, Yolanda, you don't get too say anything, we made it clear that you weren't allowed to do anything that wasn't going to school" Said her Father with a Harsh look planted on his face "Not only that, but this... ¿Are you trying to disgrace us even more?" Asked Ignoring the face on his daughter and her Girlfriend.

"You have brought a lot of pain to this family already after what happened" Said her Mother and Courtney had enough.

"¡You can't talk to her like that!" Said Courtney a little more louder than the ones leading the conversation.

"¡You don't get to say how We talk to our Daughter!" Said The Mother.

"¡Yeah, She's our Daughter! ¡You are just a mistake I hope she fixes or she's gonna be in trouble!" Screamed the Father.

"¡I don't get why you are acting like that! ¡You should be supporting her, not screaming at her like she did something wrong!" Courtney was starting to consider getting her staff and do some... Things.

"¡Shut Up! ¡You don't get to say anything! ¡You aren't part of our family! ¡Hell, ¿why are you acting like that?! ¡You are probably just trying to do the same the last kid did!" That Father.

"¡I would never do anything like that!" Screamed Courtney back, standing up, being followed by Yolanda's Father.

"¡¿Oh, Yeah?! ¡¿And Why is That?!" Asked Yolanda's Father and the words that left Courtney's mouth left all of them dumbfounded.

"¡Because I Love Her!" Screamed Courtney, said girl catches up the words that left her mouth, and hesitated for a second but she couldn't back out now, she reached a point of no return, besides, she didn't say anything she didn't mean.

"Uhm..." Everyone's heads snapped to the source, the Girl for which the whole discussion is, Yolanda flinched at the sudden looks and got up from her own chair going closer to the other girl "¿Do... ¿Do you really mean that, Court?" Her Father realized, he made them say the words early than how they would have by themselves.

Courtney was moving closer to the other girl too "Of.. Of course" She said with a little hesitation mostly by the looks they were receiving from the rest of the Montez family.

"I..." Yolanda started, looking deep into the Blonde Girl eyes.

"Hey" Courtney said softly holding Yolanda's hand in her own "You don't have to force yourself to say it, I said it early, that's all, you can say it whenever you feel ready" Yolanda leaned a little closer to the other girl.

"No... It's not right, I should..." Started Yolanda.

"You should do what you feel comfortable to do" Said Courtney, Yolanda's Fathers could only look at the scene unfolding in front of them, Yolanda's cousin, who was just taking everything Courtney said silently maybe testing her in someway, smiled at this.

"I... Thank You and... I'm Sorry Court" Said Yolanda as some tears got out of her eyes, Yolanda's Parents seemed surprised at the fact that Yolanda was crying in front of this girl, after the Incident and the fact that she was basically thrown away to her own luck, she kept a strong defense and stance to not cry in front of them or anyone "It's just that... It's everything... You shouldn't have to endure me and my mistakes and faults"

"I'm not enduring anything and you aren't the one at Fault, that's Henry, He's the only one to blame, not you" Yolanda had jumped between Courtney's Arms leaning into the touch of their hug.

And, even through they still had to talk to their audience, and sort out everything about their heroes life, and their whole lives in general. They fell to the floor, Yolanda's desperate need to be able to tell Courtney how much she needed her and loved by wrapping her arms around her body desperate to feel her warm against her body, Courtney was only holding the Girl between her arms hoping that she will understand that she would never leave no matter how broken she felt, because she loved her more than anything.

The Montez Family could only look at the two girls in the floor with different expressions in their faces and feelings to this scene. Yolanda's cousin looked with a smile and understanding to that, knowing that lately her sister seemed to be feeling a lot better, more open and free, finally he knew the reason, said reason was Blonde and hugging his cousin like the end of the world was upon them.

Yolanda's Grandmother was sitting there looking disapprovingly at the two girls, but without actual care about the whole situation, even then a little part of her face seemed to reflect a little of worry about her granddaughter, hidden in the disapproving look in her face.

Yolanda's Parents were looking at the scene still not accepting the fact that their Daughter has a girlfriend but knowing that this girl... This girl was helping their daughter, they were always having second thoughts about how they treated their daughter but they were stubborn to let go, they knew their daughter was hurt in a thousand different ways but seeing her there in the floor trying to basically unite with the Blonde Girl made them realize, she needed her, their daughter needed this girl and the Feeling seemed to be shared a little as the other girl just rubbed her hand across Yolanda's hair, while hugging her closer, knowing how much Yolanda needed to know that it was okay.

"We-" Started Yolanda's Mother after exchanging a long look with her husband "We aren't gonna accept this" Yolanda hides into Courtney's neck while the other girl looked at them.

"We don't care" Said Courtney still looking at them, Yolanda's Cousin smile widened.

"¡Watch your Mouth!" Said Yolanda's Father about to start shouting but was stopped by his wife's hand in his arm "We aren't gonna accept this but... We-" Courtney raised an eyebrow at this and Yolanda backed from Courtney's neck to look at her parents "We-"

"What we are trying to say is-" Said Yolanda's Mother now "We aren't supporting you two being a couple probably never" Yolanda looked down sad still in Courtney's embrace, wich had tightened a little more "But we aren't gonna try to stop you from seeing this girl"

"¿Eh?" Was the only response to come out of the teenagers.

"You need her, Yolanda, we can tell as much" Said Yolanda's Mother "We don't like the fact that you are a... Couple, but we know that you are helping Yolanda" She said.

"I-" For the first time in this conversation, Courtney didn't know what to say.

"Thanks" Whispered Yolanda loud enough, before putting her face back into place in Courtney's neck.

Yolanda's Family exited the room, knowing that the two girl needed their privacy.

And for now, that was all they would give them.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, Bittersweet ending, and also, a "happy" ending or something close enough. But we all know that if this wasn't a Fanfiction that could have gone way worse if this was real life.  
> But well it is A Fanfiction so... Hope you liked it, goodbye.


End file.
